A Run In The Woods
by LycoX
Summary: Seeing the state her friend is in after he's back from the canceled Cross Country Meet, Cora decides a run in the woods is a great way to get Scott's mind off of things.


**A Run**

 **In The Woods**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Takes place sometime after 'A Little Experimentation' and after the events of 'Motel California'. Will also feature some adult content as well.**

* * *

Cora had been a little shocked by the state her new found friend Scott McCall was in after he'd made it home. Having heard the story from Isaac and Boyd when they told Derek what happened after getting past the revelation he was in fact alive hadn't even come close to preparing her for what she would come across once she made it to his house in her work out clothes. Scott looked like an absolute mess and it broke her heart. Causing Cora to pull him into a hug while he cried against her. Muttering how he wished she had been there but also at the same time being glad she wasn't cause of how things had happened. While she wasn't necessarily a huge fan of Stiles', the girl was damned glad for the fact he had managed to get through to Scott when he was about to set himself on fire. An act that horrified her a great deal and even had her crying as well as they hugged. Cora would soon get an idea in her head a short time later. One she thought would probably be more beneficial for Scott then buying and drinking more Alcohol. "Why don't you and I go for a run in the woods?" Suggested the girl as she pulled away from him a bit.

He looked a bit surprised by that idea. "Like right now?" Asked the young man while looking out his window and seeing that it was getting dark out.

"Yeah, I think it would be good for you. We can just run all night if you want so that way you're not thinking so much about the horrible shit that you had to deal with while you were away."

Scott looked at her for a moment as she bit on her lower lip in slight nervousness. But then she decided to try a tactic with her idea. "Plus, it would definitely save you money when it comes to Alcohol." Granted, they hadn't exactly been too hot on that ever since their little experiment they tried went bad on them.

Resulting in having to call Mr. Deaton in to help them out and thankfully getting his word he wouldn't tell Scott's mom or Derek about the whole thing. Though both did have a rather unpleasant chat with Chris Argent as the man was none too pleased about having been lied too about why Scott had needed that vial of Wolfsbane. Citing it as a matter of betrayal of trust and that while he would respect their wishes to not say anything for the time being, he did tell them he did expect them to come clean with Melissa and Derek about the whole thing. Which really hadn't sat too well with Cora for that matter but Scott told him they would do it soon enough. Only really saying it to satisfy him enough into leaving them alone about the whole thing since he still had an issue or two with the older man despite things being somewhat better. "Well, you gotta point there." Said Scott finally with a nod.

"This is why behind every great man, is an even greater woman."

A snort of amusement came from him over that, making her happy to have heard that from him. "Let me know when you find her."

Cora let out an indignant sound and slapped him on the arm and getting a chuckle and grin from him. "Jerk!"

"Who? Me? Never!"

"Right, if you say so. But anyways, run or no run?"

"Run. I probably could use a few mindless hours of that." Sighed the young Wolf.

His answer got a pleased smile from the girl. "Great, get your keys and let's go to the Preserve."

A mock bow came her way from him before grabbing them. Their ride to the Preserve was quiet but neither really minded it. Hell, Scott felt comforted by having her so close to him to the point it eased his troubled mind a good bit. Cora herself was feeling rather content as well. A feeling she was really liking a lot of since she had been missing that from her life until she got back Derek and met Scott. Once they made it to the Preserve and trying not to think too much about the fact she disliked pulling away from her friend, Cora took off her shoes and socks since she wanted to feel the ground beneath her feet. Causing Scott to give her a perplexed look. "What? Its better to run without socks and shoes. Besides, not like we won't heal from any scratches we'd get."

"Right." Came the response as she had a point there and quickly got his own off.

Including his shirt since it seemed like a good thing to do. Forcing Cora to try and not stare too much since she hadn't really seen him topless all that much. "You ready to run and forget for awhile?"

"I am." More then ready as he quickly came to realize.

Cora shot him a smile and then took off. Leaving him to gape at her for a moment before shaking his head with a rueful smile on his face and then took off after her. As he ran all through out the place, his mind emptied of all worries over the various things in his life. Leaving for a rather pleasant feeling of freedom to occur. One that felt absolutely great for him. He'd even try and swing off of a few thick tree branches for the Hell of it just to see if he could. A sight that actually had Cora giggling over when she'd catch him doing it. Both would stumble a bit and even wince in pain whenever something dug into their bare feet but neither let that stop them as they continued their run long into the night. Feeling freer then ever thanks to their run and making Scott rather glad he decided to try Cora's idea. A part of him even feeling turned on by the sheen of sweat on the parts of her skin that was exposed thanks to her work out clothes. Which nicely enough showed off a whole lot of leg and did nice things for her figure in his view. Cora herself had to keep from letting him see her lick her lips at the sight of his own sweaty upper body whenever they were near the other.

She wasn't even sure if he had noticed any reactions she was having to him. But she did for certain catch the scent he was giving off towards her. And she tried not to think about it as they ran in the woods despite the fact it wasn't the first time she'd thought about him in a more then friendly way. But tonight those kinds of thoughts were definitely pretty strong to the point she was wondering if coming out here was such a good idea after all! Seeing the carefree look and smile on his face though, quickly made Cora decide that it really was a good idea despite how she was feeling towards him. The fact he looked like that made her so happy as it was a far better look for him to have then the one he had before that was of pure misery and feeling incredibly torn up because of it. They soon stopped on an old bridge with a river running underneath it after hours of running. Hours that had been well spent in their view and took in the view around them and loving the sounds they could hear from the water and the area in general. "Thank you, Cora. I'm glad you came up with this idea." Spoke the young man for the first time in several hours.

Cora turned to him and brushed a lock of hair out of her face, nearly melting at the smile on his face and the light that was shining brightly in his eyes. She smiled back at him, feeling even more happy that he was happy. "Anytime, Scott. Its what friends are for." She told him softly.

She watched as he got closer to her and before she even realized it, found herself kissing him quite passionately. Not even wanting to stop as he pulled her smaller body tightly to his as they kissed. The young Hale honestly felt like howling from how she was feeling thanks to what they were doing. As while she had honestly felt a small attraction towards him, she never gave it much thought. Especially if he might have felt the same way and was just content enough to keep things at a friends level. Little moans escaped her as he started to focus on her neck and even squeezed her ass. Both soon found themselves laying on the bridge, not caring about the fact it wasn't all that comfortable. Her hands trailing up and down his sweaty back as he dry thrusted against her lower half and even returning the favor on instinct rather then actual experience. A gasp escaped her when he exposed a nipple and bit on it and teased it with his tongue. "Ohh God..."

"Want you." Lowly muttered Scott into her breast.

"Want… Want you too."

And whatever would happen between them this night, Cora could only hope this wouldn't ruin things between them. She moaned a little when he sucked on a spot near her exposed breast, even leaving a hickie there and not giving a damn if it would disappear sometime later thanks to their ability to heal. One of her hands would find its way between them and give his cock a squeeze much to his liking. "Do, do you have a condom?"

She frowned when he suddenly stopped what he was doing and looked at her with a displeased expression on his face. One mixed with embarrassment. "Uhh… No. No, I don't. Wasn't even expecting this to happen to be honest..."

"Oh. Yeah, I can, I can see that."

He'd get off of her with a grunt and then helped her up while still looking displeased and embarrassed. "Hey." Began the girl softly while quickly fixing up her top.

Making him turn to her. Cupping his face with her hands, she looked up at him and then raised up a little to kiss him softly on the lips. "Its okay, Scott. I promise. I wasn't expecting what we were doing to happen either. Not that I'm gonna regret it cause it was feeling really good."

"Yeah?"

"Mmm, yeah."

He let out a sigh of relief over that. "Glad it did cause I know it did for me too. But uhh… Are we gonna be okay?"

"Duh! Of course!"

"Thank God, would suck if I lost you over this."

Cora just smiled at him, pecked him on the lips and hugged him close to her. "Not gonna lose me, promise."

Wrapping his arms around her in relief, he told her he'd hold her to that. Causing a chuckle to come from her. They remained as they were for a short while before making the trek back to his bike with no distance from the other. "You want me to take you home?"

"Nah, let's just go back to your place. I really don't wanna smell the combination of my brother and sex that's probably still lingering right now."

Scott grimaced at that as that was not an image he wanted in his head thank you very much! "Great, now that's gonna be in my head."

"Hey, if I have to suffer, so do you."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

The two grinned at one another and then took off for his house, both feeling at peace once again with how close to one another as they drove on. The memories of what they had been doing on that bridge burning brightly in their minds and causing Cora to get a little handsy with him and even kissing on his bare back since he had put his shirt on his head instead of putting it back on. Once they made it to his house and saw that his mother had yet to come home, the two went on up to his room and it wasn't long before they found themselves on his bed and making out intensely again after ensuring the door was locked. She'd end up pulling off her top when she straddled him, allowing for Scott to get a really good look at her upper body and let off a pleased growl at the sight of her hardened nipples as his hands traveled up to play with them. "I… I have condoms in my nightstand. If… If you want to do this." He whispered to her.

Leaning down and allowing for their upper bodies to touch with nothing in the way and savoring the feel, she kissed him lightly for a short period of time. "I do. Just… Please be gentle with me?"

While her hymen wasn't even really there anymore after some rough manhandling that ended with her being thrown to the ground and being left there, along rough training sessions she forced both Derek and Peter to do with her, she was still a virgin none the less. Something Scott seemed to realize as his eyes widened slightly. "I will. You deserve that anyway." He told her softly and making her smile at him.

Their lips met once more as their hands roamed and explored one another. Scott's hand finding its way past her shorts and panties and causing a loud gasp to come from her as he began to finger her down there. What clothes they had on soon went off and both were completely naked and liking what they saw. "Still friends after this?" Cora asked in a near whisper as he placed his condom covered cock at her entrance and teased it a little.

Scott kissed her softly on the lips. "Always." Came his response as the young Wolf knew that a serious relationship just wouldn't be able to happen right now with her.

Not when she was dealing with her pain and anger brought on by the actions of the Alpha Pack. Pain and anger they had only added on to what was already there over the loss of most of her family. Of course he himself wasn't looking for anything serious right now as well due to feelings he still had towards Allison. He gently slid inside of her, a loud gasp escaping Cora as she arched her back at the feeling of him being in her. A feeling that was great but slightly painful at the same time. Scott paused to give her time to adjust and even kissed her to help soothe her. "Go ahead." She finally told him.

Seeing and feeling that she was being absolutely certain, he gave a nod and began to slowly thrust inside of her. Moans escaping her as he pleasured her in a way that could only match his personality in her mind. Her nails turning into claws as she dug into his back as he continued his slow and gentle pace. Her legs bent at his sides while her teeth nibbled on the skin of his shoulder and even leaving a hickie of her own on him. Cora absolutely loved that he was respecting her wishes during her first time. And loved the fact her first time was with him as he was a great guy she had come to know and like quite a bit. It pained her a bit that nothing serious could develop between them as it would probably be an amazing thing for them. But there was always the future to consider however. Even if said future was fairly far off. Her eyes glistened over how wonderful he was making her feel. And he would even kiss away the tears that went down her cheeks in a sweet manner. "Feels so good..." Moaned Cora a little loudly.

"Just let me know when it doesn't."

A nod came from her as he kissed on her shoulder blade. Scott honestly found the slow pace to be a bit maddening considering how fast paced things were with Allison but at the same time, he rather liked it as well. Especially since it was different and it made Cora happy. The smells from her, along with her soft and sweaty skin was driving him wild and it was taking everything in him not to speed up. "Ohh fuck… Cora… So beautiful."

Tongues danced between one another as they explored the other's mouths. Her moans filling his along with her tongue until broke apart from him and thrusted against him. "Oooh yes… I'm… I'm… OH GOD!" Cried out the girl as her orgasm hit her hard.

Causing her to become a quivering, whimpering mess of a girl as she rode out her orgasm while he thrusted for a bit longer until stopping. Spent himself and breathing somewhat heavily against the side of her neck as her chest heaved a bit against him. "Th-Thanks, Scott… For everything." Whispered the girl into his ear and nibbled on it with a few kisses as well.

Raising his head up, he looked her right in the eyes. "You never have to thank me, Cora."

Smiling happily at him, she kissed him deeply as she held him close to her. Not wanting to be apart from him at all. Unfortunately, he would have to pull out of her soon but once the condom was gone and in the trash, he pulled her close to him much to her delight and kissed her on the top of her head as she rested her head underneath his chin. Feeling like they fit fairly well at that while her fingers lightly traced circles around his nipple and making him shiver a little. Something she rather liked causing and would even capture it with her teeth and tease with her own tongue much like he had done to her on the bridge. Causing Scott to moan a little as he closed his eyes from how nice that felt. Smiling to herself, Cora moved her head back underneath his chin and sighed in contentment and would enjoy the peace for as long as she could. Even if she did end up falling asleep!

Which would send the two into a panic a little later when Melissa started knocking on the door to check up on him. Forcing the two to try and act as natural as they could after quickly getting dressed and coming up with what they felt was believable explanations for why the door was locked and why she was there so late. Granted, neither were too sure she even believed them but breathed a sigh of relief when she left it alone afterwards. Though both would be horrified sometime later when Melissa decided to have a talk with them. A talk that Derek thankfully wasn't around for as who knows how he would have acted then! But despite the talk she gave them, both felt happy with what had happened and neither would trade it for anything in the world.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I had at least two different ideas for how they would end up sleeping together. But I think this works out pretty good in my view. R and R!**


End file.
